gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Rebel
The Karin Rebel a vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto V. Design The truck features a very linear design, similar to that of a fourth generation Toyota Hilux. It features a chrome bumper that spans the entire width of the front and also a short distance of the front quarter area. Above the bumper there are rectangular headlamp units. Just above the front of the flared wheel arch, rear view mirrors are mounted. The main body features plain paneling, the main body line of the truck is completely straight, as evidenced by the bottom edge of the door windows. Behind the doors the cab features a window whose bottom edge is in line with the bottom edge of the door handle. The wheelbase is spanned by side steps , mounted just beneath the body. The rear section also features the same flared wheel arches. The load bed area has an impressed area near the top, leaving a ledge at the top of the body for the load bed area. The load bed area features a six-point roll bar, which may appear with four spotlights on top, mounted just behind the cab. The truck appears with six spoke wheels wrapped in high-profile tyres. The rear of the truck features rectangular rear lamp units, between these there is an impressed area with large embossed lettering of the manufacturer Karin. There are two versions of the Rebel. The first version is much more common. The years have not been kind to this one as it has rusty frames and body panels. The second version is in perfect condition, and is much rarer. The second one has different modifications available to it as well. The "clean" version has mostly bullbar and bed modifications, such as adding a roll bar, and fog lights. The rusty version however, has more of a "rally theme" to it. It can have (rusty) bullbars or a set of fog lights on the front with a scrape plate. The wheel arches can be extended. The bed can be removed entirely, and be replaced with a space frame that can hold a large box (presumably spare parts for rallying), a spare tire, both, just the side fenders, an aero kit or the truck can be striped down completely to the bare nessesities. Quarter panels, the bed, tailights are all removed and what's left is the cab, front end, a space frame, roll bar and fog lights and a spare tire on the back. Performance On road, the Rebel has ample acceleration and a reasonable top speed in line with other trucks. It stays flat in the corners for a truck it's size and height, and is somewhat sporty. It's ride however, is stiff and punishing. The Karin Rebel seats only two in its spartan cab. Offroad, the Rebel is easily one of the best off road vehicles in the game. It's high ground clearance (thanks to the aftermarket "lift kit" it has received), 4-wheel drive and fat offroad tires makes the Rebel negotiate hills and rocks with ease, and has little chance of a rollover. The engine provides ample power, and will easily cause wheel spin when going up steep and slippery hills, but if the driver eathers the throttle, the Rebel will make use of all of its grip well and climb hills with ease. The Rebel can reach relatively high speeds offroad, and landing right from jumps has the suspension taking in all the impact, leaving the body undamaged. The truck has a short wheelbase, although "beaching" the truck is still a danger the driver must watch, especially when rock climbing with the truck. Despite the real life counterpart's Toyota Hilux's invincible reliabilily, rusty versions of the Rebel will still occasionally have trouble starting. In conclusion, the Rebel is a practical vehicle for any environment. Gallery Karin Rebel Front.jpg|A Rebel in GTA V (Rear quarter view). trevor-truck-fire-GTAV.jpg|A rear and side view of Rebel burning after Trevor sets it on fire trevor-truck-fire-II-GTAV.jpg|A screenshot, with the truck destroyed by Trevor KarinPT(Front)-GTAV.jpg|A front view of the truck before it is destroyed by Trevor Rebel-GTAOnline-GameplayVideo.png|A Rebel and it's confirmed name in the Gameplay Video. Locations GTA V * Rarely seen driving around Blaine County. * Spawn located at the lumber mill in the Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness * Can also spawn under the Raton Canyon Highway Bridge. * Spawns more often when driving a Bobcat. * Spawns much more often when driving a Rat Loader. Trivia *The truck may appear with the text "4x4 REBEL", towards the rear of the sides of the load bed. *In all three pieces of pre-release content, the truck was featured in, it had been destroyed by Trevor. *The Rebel is listed under the "SUV's" category in GTA online, not "pickup trucks". *The name Rebel could be a reference to the Toyota Hilux's infamous usage as technicals for various insurgent forces around the world due to its exceptional, near-indestructible reliability (one popular example of this is the Toyota War that once occurred in 1987, taking place in the border between Chad and Libya, where the Chadian troops used Toyota pickup trucks as technicals). It should also be noted that the Hilux technicals (Fifth-Gen models) were also famously featured in the Call of Duty series, starting with Modern Warfare. *Somehow, the default appearance of the Karin Rebel resembles the Toyota Hilux that Top Gear UK abused years ago (assuming perfect condition, as it is lifted, has roll bars mounted on the loading bed and has similar wheel design despite the in-game version has a higher-profile tires and has different front fascia design). *In Rambo IV there was a tribe called the Karen Rebels. The company and the name of the truck is a possible reference. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Karin